Welcome To The Jungle
by CCangel
Summary: Neal is kidnapped by an old nemesis of Rumplestilskin's. Now there is a race against the clock to save him. Can our heroes save Neal in time or will he be lost to them forever? Pro-Tinkerbell/Neal relationship. Tink/Regina friendship. Two shot or three shot. Prompt request.


Welcome To The Jungle

Chapter 1

"Where is he?!" Tinkerbell shouted as Gold stared at the globe in front of him. Neal had been kidnapped mere hours ago and everyone was in a panic.

"Gold, what do you see?" he heard Regina ask. He didn't respond immediately. The women saw a sneer form causing them to grow alarmed.

"What is it? Where is my boyfriend?" Tinkerbell asked again. She felt Regina's arm wrap around her waist to steady her.

Gold's gaze settled on Regina first. "Wonderland."

Regina's arm dropped and she tensed. Tinkerbell looked between the two curiously. "Wonderland," she repeated.

"What's so special about Wonderland?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"It's a dangerous place," Regina answered.

"What's so dangerous about Wonderland? It doesn't sound that bad. Besides, there is nothing worse than Neverland. I spent over two decades living in that filthy place," Tinkerbell said. "Gold, how do we get there?"

Gold sighed. "We need a portal," he answered.

"Let's go. We-

Gold lifted up a finger to stop her. "There are rules. The number of people that go through must be the same number that comes back."

"What happens if we break it?" she wondered.

"Someone gets left behind," Regina answered for Gold recalling her own time in Wonderland with Jefferson.

Tinkerbell huffed. "Neal wouldn't want anybody getting stuck in a place just to save his life. He doesn't think his life matters that much. He would rather die," she said her voice shrinking towards the end. "There has to be another way. Somebody must know something."

Regina had an idea. "I think I know just the person who can help us."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Not Jefferson. He doesn't even have the hat."

"No," Regina said with a hardened gaze. "Will Scarlett. He told me about his time in Wonderland. He mentioned a white rabbit."

"Regina, I'm not delaying any more time to follow some rabbit down a hole," Gold said agitated.

"Well, I am," Tinkerbell said and grabbed Regina's hand. "Magic us out of here already."

Gold watched their disappearing figures in a cloud of white smoke. He inhaled and exhaled heavily before collapsing onto the seat underneath him. He felt his rage stirring and he had half a mind to rip the store apart.

He was so lost in thought he barely registered his grandson's voice when he came rushing through the door. "Grandpa! Did you find my dad?"

Henry's eyes were wild and filled with fear. Fear he easily recognized in his own son when he was a teenager. It was the fear of never seeing someone again and Henry had been through the familiar pain enough times in his life.

"Yes but he's not in this land," Gold said calmly. "He's in Wonderland."

Henry cocked his head to the side. "Like Alice in Wonderland. Where Cora came from?"

He suppressed the need to voice his agitation at the unfortunate mention of Cora. "Yes, that's the place."

A temporary sense of relief flooded through Henry followed by his concern for a new problem. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"Your mother and Tinkerbell are starting to work that angle as we speak," Gold replied.

Tinkerbell and Regina entered Robin's camp searching for Will. Robin noticed them and quickly walked over to them.

"Mi'lady. Lady Tink, any word on Neal?" he asked. "My men have been searching but I'm afraid we've come up short in our efforts."

"Robin, we need to speak to Will. We believe he may have a way to help us," Regina said.

"Will!" Robin shouted. Will came out of his tent. Robin addressed Will.

"Regina and Tinkerbell need to speak with you. They believe you can help them," he said. Will approached them.

"What can I help you two with?" he asked.

"We need a way to Wonderland. I need you to call the white rabbit," Tinkerbell said.

She could see a shimmer of pain in his eyes. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I don't know how," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't give me sorry. Just tell me a way to get to bloody Wonderland!" she yelled.

Will looked between Robin, Regina and Tinkerbell. "I've looked. I've been looking since I arrived. It's not like I'm have a looking glass on me. It's how I got to Wonderland in the first place."

Tinkerbell felt herself losing her resolve. She walked off.

"Tink, wait!" Regina cried but her friend kept walking away from her. Regina ran after her.

She caught up with her. "Tink, we're going to find him."

Tinkerbell jerked out of her arm. "We don't have a way! Why do you even care? You never truly acknowledged Neal's role in Henry's life anyway."

Regina took a step back. "It's true I didn't care for Neal at first. I thought he was just one more person who would try to take Henry away from me but I know that was never the case. Whether you believe me or not, Neal is important to me. You're important to me and watching you suffer like this is not a thrill ride for me either."

Tinkerbell wiped her red puffy eyes. "What if I never see him again? I don't think my heart can take it. He's my-

"Soulmate," Regina finished chuckling slightly. "Yeah I know the feeling."

_**Wonderland**_

The air was stifling and drops of water fell on Neal's forehead causing him to wake. His body ached with immense pain that he cried out when he tried to move. His efforts were futile due to his feet and wrists being bound by rope.

"You are finally awake," he heard from what sounded like a male's voice. Neal's body stiffened. There was a brief pause. "I see those restraints are quite uncomfortable. Let me do you a favor."

The ropes disappeared much to Neal's relief. Neal was able to make eye contact with his captor. The man was of Middle Eastern descent and his eyes were black as coal.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" Neal asked his gaze hardened.

The man smirked. "You do look so much like your father. Devious and untrusting."

"What does my father have to do with you kidnapping me?" he asked.

"Your father took someone very important to me and it's time I take something from you. Don't worry you aren't my only prize," he answered.

Neal grinded his teeth together. "You won't get what you want. I won't let you."

A cruel and maniacal laugh escaped the man in front of him. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." He started to walk off.

"Wait, at least extend me the courtesy of addressing my captor," Neal shouted.

"Jafar. King of Wonderland."


End file.
